


Just a tiny box

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro finally comes to a decision one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a tiny box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Gibbs pulled on his boxers and glanced in the crib. No baby. He listened and heard music, as he expected, and followed it to Tony’s sanctuary. As had become an almost nightly ritual, he found Tony swaying to a gentle melody. It was one he hadn't heard in its entirety yet, Tony had only started writing it a week ago. He quietly stepped behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the top of his daughter's head and inhaling deeply.

As they swayed together, Tony crooked his head to brush his cheek against Jethro's face and sighed. They’d been hot and cold lately, especially with the stress of retrofitting some of the house for Katherine's impending release from the hospital. But through it all, no matter what happened during the day, these moments were always perfect. He’d given up on this so long ago, the unconditional love. The knowing that they might fight, they might ignore each other, they might have angry makeup sex against the hull of his boat he’d started building again, but at the end of the day, nothing would change. He knew Tony was his, forever and always.

Jethro let his mind wander to the pile of small assorted pieces of ebony wood he'd started assembling for Abby, and decided maybe it was time to make one for himself. Sandalwood. Tony loved when he worked with it, and it held its scent for decades. Abby wanted simple, but Jethro would be putting his heart and soul into the carving. Such a tiny box would take a long time, but it would be worth it. He squeezed Tony tighter, dropping a line of kisses across his shoulder. “Love you,” he whispered. “Love you too,” came the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cutsycat for encouraging a drabble! I hope it satisfies :)


End file.
